Jane, the girl behind the mask
by Azumi Dazai 12
Summary: Jane, una chica que solo quería una vida normal, ella tiene una triste historia detrás de ella, ella cree que su sueño de tener una vida normal, casarse y vivir feliz se ah ido. asta que a su vida llega Andres Williams, un chico cualquiera, pero con un pasado terrible que lo atormenta aun en su futuro.


**bueno, ya saben, si les gusta la historia comenten :3 si no tambien, sujerencias las acepto :D lo que ustedes quieran, no son muy buenas mis historias pero espero mejorar :D gracias por leer**

* * *

the girl behind the mask

Capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Andrés, Andrés Williams, y solo les quiero decir, que todo aquel que odie a Jane, A Jane The Killer, piensen y reflexionen primero, piensen el como ella sufrió y aún sigue sufriendo, ella solo quería una vida normal, pero nunca podrá tenerla, por culpa de Jeff.

Bueno daré una descripción corta mía, mi estatura es de 1.73 mi cabello es negro azabache, mi piel es blanca, tan blanca como la nieve o como las nubes, mis ojos son verdes, y no soy el chico al que alguien llame "lindo". Eso es todo sobre mi, prosigamos.

* * *

Bueno, todo comenzó un día en el que iba caminando por la calle a las 11:00 P.M. salía de la fiesta de mi mejor amigo. Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo sucedido, en esa fiesta había conocido a una tierna chica, su nombre era Sarah. Ella era preciosa, sus cabellos era pelirrojos y sus ojos era de un color miel, pero lo más hermoso de ella era su sonrisa. Oh Sarah, ¿Por qué me tuviste que enamorar en una sola noche?.

Bueno, mientras caminaba por la calle note que el cielo estaba nublado y comenzaría a llover en cualquier minuto, así que decidí tomar un pequeño atajo por el parque central. Mi casa queda justamente a una calle del parque, y aunque el parque es enorme, es el camino más rápido a mi hogar. Ese parque es hermoso en los días, pero en las noches es tenebroso, no hay muchas personas que deseen pasar por ahí en las noches. Mientras caminaba por ahí, voltee a mi izquierda, ahí a un par de metros había una chica, con cabello negro, pero de un negro más intenso que el mío, llevaba un vestido negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Pude notar que temblaba, y no pude evitar caminar a ella y ponerle mi chaqueta.

-ojala te sirva- le dije sonriente.

Ella no dijo nada, creo que no le pareció que un desconocido la ayudara.

-oh, lo lamento, pero creí que podría prestarte mi chamarra, tu sabes hace frio y pues…-

-no, no importa- me dijo con un tono muy frio.

-oh, bueno, soy Andrés, y no te preocupes por devolverme la chaqueta, puedes quedártela-

-gracias, Andrés-

-por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-soy Jane-

-¿Jane? Que… lindo nombre-

-gracias de nuevo, adiós-

Ella se fue caminando lentamente en dirección recta. No pude ver su rostro, pero me pareció una linda persona. Continúe mi camino a casa, firme, pero con una sola cosa en mi cabeza, Sarah. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, era preciosa. Cuando por fin llegue a mi humilde morada, entre. No había nadie, lo que es normal, vivo solo, mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto hace 3 años, y hasta ahora un pariente me ha estado ayudando a pagar mis estudios.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en domingo, y escuche que mi teléfono de casa sonaba, así que corrí a contestar.

-hola, Andrés-

-oh, hola Sarah, ¿Qué sucede?-

-nada, solo quería contactarte-

-¿Por qué no me llamaste a mi móvil?-

-bueno, lo intente, pero no me respondiste-

Entonces recordé, la chaqueta que le preste a esa chica, Jane, ahí estaba mi celular.

-oh, creo que lo perdí ayer en la fiesta-

-¿enserio? Bueno, a lo que iba, quería hablar un poco contigo ¿podemos?-

-¡oh claro!-

Yo y Sarah comenzamos una larga platica, estuve más de 20 min. Junto al teléfono. Cuando al fin colgó, me puse a pensar, esa chica, tenía mi teléfono y enserio necesitaba mi móvil, no tenía dinero para comprar uno nuevo, y tenía que estar contactado con mi tío y con mi hermano menor _Nathan. _Nathan tiene 13 años, y vive con nuestro tío John desde el día de la muerte de mis padres. Yo ya tengo 17 y se cuidarme solo, así que decidí seguir viviendo en la casa yo solo, pero claro, con un poco de ayuda económica de mis parientes. Bueno, comencé mi rutina diaria, Salí de mi casa y camine al parque para una práctica de futí-bol, como todos los domingos, cuando entonces, veo a Sarah en una pequeña salida con sus amigas. Pensaba en hablarle, pero tenía que llegar rápido a mi práctica. Cuando llegue fui recibido por mi mejor amigo Eloy y por todo nuestro grupo de amigos. Empezamos con nuestro deporte, y yo como era de esperarse me quede pensando en Sarah. Soy todo un romántico, así que es común en mi pensar en relaciones sentimentales.

/

Al final de la práctica, camine por el parque solo, yo y mis pensamientos. Mientras caminaba pensaba en Sarah, pero no solo en ella, si no en aquella chica, la chica a le que le eh dado mi chaqueta, ella tenía mi teléfono, y si era buena chica, estaba seguro que ara el intento de devolvérmela. Bueno, llegue a mi casa, y escuche que el teléfono sonaba, así que corrí a contestar.

-hola… me podría contactar con… Andrés-

-oh, Andrés esta al habla-

-oh bueno… quería devolverte el móvil, me di cuenta de que estaba en tu chaqueta-

-bueno ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en el parque en una hora?-

-bueno… te veré ahí-

-muy bien, te veo ahí-

Entonces colgué. Sabía que ella era buena chica, me devolvería el Móvil. Salí de mi casa, en busca de esa chica, eran las 8:00 en punto, ella de seguro me estaría esperando. Cuando por fin llegue la vi, estaba ahí parada si moverse, ahora usaba una polera negra, y unos pantalones negros, además de unas botas de este mismo color. Me acerque a ella, estaba de perfil y se cubría un poco la cara con la capucha de su polera. Al parecer no quería que le viera su cara. Camine a ella, y ella estiro su brazo con mi chaqueta en él.

-Ten, muchas gracias- me dijo rápidamente.

-oh, bueno, gracias por cuidar mi chaqueta, y devolverme mi Móvil- le dije con una sonrisa.

-bueno, ya no tengo que nada que hacer aquí- me dijo con un tono frio y algo enfadada.

-espera, sé que es algo repentino, y la verdad, ni siquiera eh visto tu rostro, pero… ¿no podríamos ir a un café a hablar un poco? Digo, quiero conocerte, me gusta hacer amigos-

Después de decirle eso, ella se dio la vuelta note un poco de su rostro, logre ver lo pálido que estaba, además de un poco de sus labios negros… pero sus ojos no los podía ver.

-¿amigo? ¿tú quieres ser mi amigo?-

-por supuesto, Jane, no nos conocemos, apenas se tu nombre, y si trate de ayudarte fue porque enserio quería hacerlo, quizás seas una desconocida, pero puedes dejar de serlo-

-está bien, iré contigo, pero promete que no habrá mucha gente-

-no, la verdad no, a ese café no va nadie, y mucho menos a estas horas-

Ella se asomo un poco, pero despues se dio la vuelta completamente, y vi su rostro, era… algo… extraño. Su boca era completamente negra, al igual que sus ojos, su piel era completamente pálida…

-no te asustes, esto es una máscara- me dice algo apenada

-¿mascara? ¿para qué quieres esa mascara?-

-te lo explicare después- me dijo y comenzó a caminar

Ella camino a mi lado durante todo el viaje, no hablamos, solo cruzábamos miradas. Cuando al fin llegamos, note que estaba nerviosa, aun cuando no podía ver su rostro.

-y bien, ¿Por qué no nos conocemos de una mejor manera? Soy Andrés Williams- le dije.

-soy Jane, Jane Arkensaw- me dijo.

Comenzamos a hablar, estábamos ambos solos en ese café, solos Jane, Yo y las mujeres que atendían. Me daba curiosidad su máscara, ¿Por qué la usaba? ¿Qué estaba ocultando?. Cuando al fin era la hora de irme, le hice una última pregunta.

-bueno, supongo que ya es tarde y mañana voy a clases, solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué usas esta mascara?-

-yo… pues…- me dice muy nerviosa.

-anda, dime, no creo que sea algo "malo"-

- mi cara se desfiguro en un accidente, ahora no me atrevo a salir sin ella-

-no creo que estés tan mal, supongo que eres hermosa sin la máscara como con ella-

Ella se quedó ahí sentada en el café, mirando a la ventana. Cuando Salí del café voltee a ver si ella aún estaba ahí, pero se había ido. Me pareció extraño ya que no a vi salir. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el teléfono sonando, así que corrí a contestar.

-hola, ¿estás ahí Andrés?- era la voz de Sarah

-oh, Sarah, ¿Qué sucede?-

-bueno, solo quería hablar contigo un rato… ¿podrías por favor?-

-oh, ¡claro! ¿Por qué habría de decir que no?-

-genial, gracias-

Yo y Sarah hablamos por un par de horas, hasta que llegó el momento en el que tuvimos que parar. Empezó a caer la noche, el día había sido un día cálido de vacaciones, pero estos días se acabarían en 2 semanas, cuando entrara a tercer año de preparatoria. Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo entregando pizzas, si no es un gran trabajo, pero con eso logro sustentarme muy bien. Salí a trabajar justo a las 3:00 P.m. como todos mis días laborales. Hice mi trabajo normalmente, pero con una sola cosa en mi cabeza, como ya habrán adivinado esa cosa, o mejor dicho esa persona era Sarah. Pero había otra cosa que empezó a invadir mi cabeza, eso era Jane. No sabía quién era, pero eso no me importaba mucho, lo que más me intrigaba era su máscara ¿Qué ocultaba? ¿Quién era la chica detrás de la máscara?.


End file.
